


Судзуран: из переписки с друзьями. Избранное

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: А что если бы в Судзуране общались вежливо и через письма, ведь некогда школа славилась отменным этикетом?





	Судзуран: из переписки с друзьями. Избранное

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для команды Crows Zero. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008

" _Дорогой Генджи!_  
  
Позволь от всей души поздравить тебя с поступлением в старшую школу Судзуран! Некогда я и сам окончил это великое славное учебное заведение. Поэтому хочу пожелать тебе успехов, стремись к вершине Судзурана, пусть расправятся твои крылья и ты взмоешь в небо, словно свободная чёрная птица! Я искренне рад нашему знакомству и надеюсь, что это станет началом прекрасной дружбы.  
_Твой верный и надёжный друг, Катагири Кен._  
  
**P.S.** Если у тебя вдруг возникнут вопросы или сложности с учёбой, я всегда готов помочь."  
  
  
" _Добрый день, уважаемый Такия Генджи._  
  
Не стану скрывать, что причины, побудившие меня написать Вам это письмо, имеют под собой личные мотивы. Меня несказанно удивило Ваше странное, я бы даже сказал, в чём-то возмутительное поведение! Соглашусь, что стены в нашем дорогом и любимом Судзуране трудно назвать чистыми, но зачем же было вносить и свою лепту? Я потратил несколько часов, закрашивая Вашу роспись. Потрудитесь объясниться!  
_Искренне Ваш, Тацукава Токио._ "  
  
  
" _Здравствуй, Токио._  
  
Приношу свои глубокие извинения, что так давно не выходил на связь. Хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что всё ещё помнишь о нашей былой дружбе. Но меня возмутило и огорчило, что ты закрасил моё имя. Потому как это истинная правда. Я стану королём Судзурана и никто меня не остановит.  
_Искренне, твой Генджи._  
  
**P.S.** Прошу, передай, пожалуйста, Сэридзаве Тамао мои глубочайшие извинения! Я ни в коем случае не хотел лишать его выигрыша в маджонг."  
  
  
"Достопочтимый господин Серидзава, выражаю Вам своё глубокое возмущение и несогласие с Вашими действиями. Недостойны Вы звания титула «Король Судзурана», ибо звание это должен получить только я – Вашио Гота.  
_Попрошу Вас к барьеру, оппонент._ "  
  
" _Дорогой Генджи!_  
  
Моя душа преисполнена благодарности к тебе. Я не могу подобрать слова, чтобы выразить своё восхищение, свою радость. Столь тактичного и верного товарища за всю свою жизнь мне ещё не доводилось встречать. Генджи, мой дорогой друг, ты оказал мне неоценимую помощь и поддержку в столь сложной и деликатной теме, что чувства мои до сих пор пребывают в расстройстве. А за то, что благодаря тебе моим глазам предстало столь дивное видение… столь прекрасный и нежный цветок… Как видишь, я до сих пор не могу найти подходящих слов, выражающих всю мою огромную благодарность и всю ту привязанность, что моё сердце испытывает к тебе!  
Отныне, я твой самый верный и надёжный соратник.  
_Искренне твой, Макисе Такаши._ "  
  
  
" _Генджи, Вы - подлец!_  
  
От Вас я не ожидала столь недостойного поведения! Я до сих пор возмущена Вашим обманом. Прошу Вас более мне не писать.  
_Айзава Рука_ "  
  
" _Здравствуй, Кен!_  
  
Я пишу тебе в надежде узнать, что ты здоров и раны твои уже подживают. У меня, хочу тебя заверить, всё в полном порядке. В новой школе я вполне освоился и успел сдружиться не только со своим классом, но и с соседними. Как ты и говорил, Судзуран – замечательная школа. Здесь столько добрых, приятных и отзывчивых людей, что, право, даже удивительно. Дорогие друзья Чута и Маки передают тебе свои пожелания здоровья и надеются, что к следующей нашей встрече ты поправишься.  
_Твой друг, Генджи._ "  
  
"Я даже не знаю с чего начать, ибо мои злость и ярость столь велики, что мне приходится начинать это письмо уже в пятый раз. Я искренне уважал Вас, господин Идзаки Шун, но ваш глупый и безрассудный поступок заставил меня пересмотреть наши взгляды не только на возможное сотрудничество, но и на дальнейшее наше общение. Я возмущён! Я злюсь! И никак не могу найти ответа на вопрос: «Почему же Вы пошли за этим деревенщиной»?! Что же стало причиной?! Боюсь, что своими глупыми действиями Вы только навлекли на себя большие неприятности. Я не могу сказать, что произойдёт, но, к сожалению, не могу ручаться за Ваше здоровье.  
_С наилучшими пожеланиями, Токаджи Юджи._ "  
  
" _Дорогой Токаджи!_  
  
Знаете, мой друг, вот от кого не ожидал письма, так это от Вас! Я не совсем понимаю причины Вашего возмущения и других негативных эмоций. Будьте сдержаннее, мой друг, – для здоровья это полезно. И не стоит так волноваться о моём здоровье. Я прекрасно себя чувствую и уверяю Вас, что Ваши козни меня не волнуют. Касательно моего друга Генджи и тех слов, что Вы изволили бросить в его адрес. Впредь я попрошу Вас так не отзываться о нём. Попрошу Вас следить за своей речью.  
Засим откланяюсь.  
_С уважением, Идзаки Шун._ "  
  
"Идзаки Шун, Вы человек, прослывший как гений.  
И я нисколько не собираюсь приуменьшать столь очевидное звание, но на данном этапе вашей жизни, увы, вынужден констатировать факт Вашей ужасающей глупости. Я надеюсь, что это не цвет ваших волос так влияет на Ваши умственные способности. Вам всё же стоит либо сменить парикмахера, либо обратиться к врачу, поскольку ухудшение памяти и мыслительных процессов в столь раннем возрасте может оказаться губительным. Полагаю, это моё последнее письмо к Вам, ибо в дальнейшей переписке не вижу никакого смысла.  
_Токаджи Юджи, первый советник его величества короля школы «Судзуран» Серидзавы Тамао._ "  
  
" _Дорогой мой Токаджи,_  
  
Меня искренне пугает Ваша зацикленность на моих волосах! И пожалуй, действительно стоит обратиться к врачу, но не мне, а Вам. Простите меня великодушно, но я не мог не обратить внимание на округлости в районе Ваших щёк. Вы же понимаете, что такие щёки – это совсем, абсолютно ненормально! Взгляните на окружающих – ни у кого нет таких щёк. Наши школьные товарищи очень внимательные и тактичные люди, поэтому они и не посмели сказать Вам напрямую, что у Вас очень толстые щёки. А такие щёки - это, знаете ли, неприлично! У меня есть знакомый специалист, уверен, он Вам окажет квалифицированную помощь!  
_Всего наилучшего и крепкого здоровья, Идзаки Шун, лучший друг Такии Генджи – короля старшей школы для мальчиков «Судзуран»._ "  
  
" _Господин Идзаки!_  
Это переходит всякие границы. Прошу Вас более мне не писать. Не тратьте понапрасну бумагу!  
_С возмущением к Вашему поведению, Токаджи Юджи._ "  
  
" _Дорогой Токаджи!_  
  
Чем я Вас обидел?! Что произошло?! Я ни в малейшей степени не хотел задеть Ваши чувства, меня искренне беспокоит и заботит полнота ваших щёк. А вдруг это флюс или что-то серьёзнее. Очень прошу Вас, обратитесь к грамотному специалисту, пока ещё есть время!  
А что касается Вашего нежелания получать мои письма… так Вас, дорогой мой Токаджи, никто не заставляет мне отвечать.

_Меня ты не смутила,  
Мой друг, своим письмом.  
Грозишь со мной всё кончить –  
И пишешь - целый том!  
  
Так мелко и так много...  
Читаю битый час...  
Не пишут так пространно  
Решительный отказ!*_

  
  
_С любовью, Шун_ "  
  
"Простите великодушно, господин Сэридзава, но вы, в надежде деморализовать силы и гордость моих союзников, поступаете крайне возмутительно и явно пытаетесь спровоцировать конфликт. Посему хочу вас уведомить, что никакие ваши происки и каверзы не остановят меня на пути к покорению Судзурана.  
_Такия Генджи_ "  
  
" _Здравствуй, Тамао Серидзава._  
  
Спустя столь долгий срок я вновь Вам пишу. Недавние события вынуждают начать меня действовать. Как вы знаете, не в моих правилах нарушать обещания или достигнутые договорённости, но возмутительное поведение вашего лидера вынуждает меня к обратным действиям. Ждите весточки.  
_Наруми Тайга_ "  
  
" _Уважаемый Наруми,  
_  
Я попрошу Вас объясниться! По какому праву ваши товарищи нападают на наших учеников?! Будьте так любезны дать разъяснения о сложившейся ситуации!  
_С уважением, Такия Генджи._ "  
  
" _Дорогой Генджи!_  
  
Наконец-то могу отправить тебе весточку. Я нахожусь в прекрасном здравии и чувствую себя отлично. Я так за тебя рад! Прими мои искренние поздравления в победе и покорении Судзурана. Но не останавливайся на половине пути. Лети, Генджи. Лети!  
_Твой верный и надёжный друг Катагири Кен._ "  
  
"Достопочтимый господин Наруми, меня искренне восхищают Ваше упорство и отвага, но методы Ваши столь низки и эксцентричны, что не могут найти отклика в моей душе!  
_Серидзава Тамао_ "  
  
" _Мой дорогой друг Наруми!_  
  
Наше знакомство длится уже не один год, ты знаешь, что я один из твоих самых верных друзей, что за помощью и поддержкой ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Как ты знаешь, война с Судзураном - дело очень трудное, даже опасное. И я полностью с тобой согласен в том, что нужно использовать все наши силы и возможности. Но прошу, нет, даже умоляю! Давай покажем Рё специалисту! У меня есть один очень хороший знакомый – практикующий врач, имеет докторскую степень. Он с радостью согласится нам помочь! Прошу, давай я ему позвоню, пока не поздно!  
_Твой верный и волнующийся друг Шибаяма Хаято._ "  
  
"Уважаемый Шибаяма. Я не ожидал и, надо сказать, весьма растроган, что Вы так сильно обеспокоены моим здоровьем после недавней встречи с Урушибарой Рё. Ваше волнение было настолько сильно, что Вы, кажется, случайно перепутали конверты. Надеюсь, достопочтимый Наруми Тайга не будет слишком шокирован, когда прочтет Ваше письмо, адресованное мне. В любом случае, об отмене нашей встречи в следующий четверг в сквере у моей больницы не может быть и речи.  
_Искренне Ваш, Цуцумото Шоджи._  
  
**P.S.** Мой знакомый специалист в области психиатрии предлагал флористику как средство для душевного равновесия. Рекомендую."  
  
"Достопочтимый господин Наруми, определённые события, произошедшие недавно, заставляют написать мне Вам это письмо. Вчера вечером я стал свидетелем одной сцены, которая повергла меня в глубокое изумление и вызвала желание огласить окрестности нецензурной речью. Хочу обратить Ваше внимание, что с Вашей стороны было неприлично и крайне возмутительно предлагать Генджи прикурить. Не сочтите за оскорбление, но не похоже это на «Хомоджанай». А посему у меня назрел один большой вопрос: «НАРУМИ, ТЫ ОХУЕЛ?!»  
_Искренне твой, Серидзава Тамао_ ".  
  
_________________________________  
*Генрих Гейне. "Письмо, которое ты написала", 1844 год. Перевод с немецкого выполнил Апполон Майков в 1857 году


End file.
